


In the Jungle

by swanprincess



Category: Tarzan - All Media Types, Tarzan - Edgar Rice Burroughs
Genre: Boy Saves Girl, Disney, Disney Movies, F/M, Lust at First Sight, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tarzan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanprincess/pseuds/swanprincess
Summary: Tarzan of the Apes chapter 20Lying awake, Jane can't seem to get the thought of the wild man who had saved her out of her head. The nineteen year old knows her new obsession is in no way proper, but longs to feel the strong arms of the man around her again. Tarzan, having watched Jane and her people from afar, has fallen in love with the girl. Afraid of frightening her if she misunderstands his intentions- which was very likely since he couldn't speak English- the twenty year old tries to keep a respectful distance, and follow her lead.





	In the Jungle

Jane was perfectly comfortable on the bed of soft grasses and leaves that Tarzan had made for her, but she could not sleep. The excitement of the day kept her awake and buzzing with excitement, and every time she glanced at the man lying down just outside of the shelter she felt another jolt of electricity course through her. She felt around her collarbone and her fingers found the beautiful locket that he had given her earlier. She pressed it to her lips where he had kissed it. With a sigh, she remembered how those lips had felt against her own. She wished she had not pushed him away.

She shocked herself with her own thoughts. Surely it wasn't right for a proper young woman to think such things! But once the thought came to her, it would not leave. She remembered how her heart had leapt in her chest when she watched the forest god fight to save her, and how she had bounded toward him and embraced him. And then he had kissed her. It had truly been a wonderful moment, and part of Jane scorned her good upbringing for leading her to push him away. 

And hadn't he since proven a perfect gentleman? He had built her this little shelter and bed, and had brought her food. Jane recalled how frightened she had been when he had left to fetch the food, and how he had held her and comforted her by caressing her hair and kissing her softly on the forehead. She sighed once more. How safe she had felt in those strong arms! And how she had trusted him. She thought of the knife he had given her when she had first shrunk away from entering the shelter. He could not have made it more clear that he did not have any intentions to harm her or act untoward to her in any way. 

A shiver ran through Jane. She must be quite cold, she told herself. Everyone knew that once the sun went down, hot Africa could chill ones bones. She glanced again at the man lying at the entrance of her shelter. 'He must be quite cold too.' Jane thought. After all, his only covering was a loin cloth. She had once read that people could easily keep each other warm by laying close to each other. With a glance, she decided that there was more than enough room in this shelter for two. Besides, the ground couldn't be at all comfortable to lie on, and how could she let him sleep on such a cold, hard surface after he had been so kind to her? And who would he tell? It's not like he could speak English, or any other civilized language so far as she could tell. Gathering her nerve, and telling herself that this was for warmth, not because she wanted to feel his arms around her again, Jane crawled to the entrance of the shelter and tapped the shoulder of the giant man.

Before the girl had touched him, Tarzan was alerted to her approach by the rustling of the grass bed he had made for her. He turned and smiled at her, confused. Was the bed not comfortable enough for her? The girl rubbed her arms and shivered, miming that she was cold. Ah. Tarzan began to rise, to go to the forest and fetch more wide leaves to cover her, but she halted him with a hand on his forearm and shook her head. The girl then pointed to him and rubbed her arms again. Tarzan smiled again. Was she asking if he was cold? It was certainly sweet of her, but growing up in Africa without any covering had acclimated him to the cold, and he hardly felt it anymore. Hardly waiting for a response, Jane beckoned Tarzan into the shelter. His brow furrowed. Surely that could not have meant what he thought? Earlier she had seemed afraid that he would accompany her into the shelter. That's why he had given her his knife, to assure her she needn't fear him.

With a shy smile, the girl laid her hand on Tarzan's arm once more and gently pulled, making it perfectly clear to him that she did indeed want him to enter. Wanting to appease the girl, Tarzan crawled in beside her. He now realized that she wanted him to lie close to her so that his body heat would keep her warm, the same way Kala's had kept him warm when he was a child. He allowed the girl to arrange him, resting her head on one of his arms and placing the other over her shoulder. She lay on her side, close enough that he could feel her hot breath on his chest, and he was pleased that she felt comfortable enough with him to let him hold her like this. He kissed her forehead, unable to tell her goodnight in any other way that she could understand. She sighed then and looked up at him through her lashes. He could see the sparkle of her eyes in the darkness, and something in them beckoned him closer. He bent his face down close to hers, looking at her to see if she would accept his kiss or push him away, as she had done both earlier. 

Using her hand on his chest as leverage, Jane pushed herself up to meet Tarzan's lips, and smiled against them when she found the kiss softer and sweeter than before. Tarzan pulled Jane's body closer to him, and she melted into his embrace, gliding her hands over his muscled chest and arms, wanting to feel every part of him. Jane was sure she loved the man she had met just hours earlier, who was now peppering hot kisses over her neck, for if this wasn't love, what could it be? What other emotion could make her behave in this way? 

Tarzan gently traced the collar of Jane's dress, dipping his fingers just below the hem. Blushing, Jane stopped exploring his muscular chest with her hands, and instead worked on removing her dress, as she correctly guessed that the wild man had no experience with such things. Not yet bold enough to remove her underclothes, Jane moved her hands back to his body and shifted one of her legs between his, and the top of her thigh brushing against his loincloth. For a moment she was puzzled by the long, hard object she felt within, though she quickly realized what it was and blushed. But she didn't move away. If anything, Tarzan thought he felt her press closer to him, if that were even possible. His large hands roamed her body, and he was thrilled to hear her moan as he caressed her breast. Shifting his weight so he hovered over her, he bent his head to leave open-mouthed kisses over the soft mounds of flesh. Tarzan may not have been familiar with modern clothing, but he was familiar with knots, and he quickly undid those holding Jane's underclothes to her. She helped him to remove the final pieces of clothing, and blushed prettily as Tarzan gazed at her bare body lying beneath him with wonder and awe. 

Tarzan continued to brush his hands over her body, this time moving lower. Jane gasped as his calloused hand brushed between her legs. Tarzan repeated his motion, this time applying more pressure to the slick area, and eliciting a moan from the girl that he would do anything to hear again. Both individuals knew little about sex, Jane only knowing what she had read in books and heard in gossip, and Tarzan what he had seen in the jungle. However, he was quite sure that wasn't the way for a man to act, so both were taking their cues from the other. Wanting to hear her moan again, Tarzan began to stroke the apex between Jane's thighs, and one of his fingers slipped into her.

"Oh!" Jane exclaimed, her face flushing. Fearing that he had hurt her, Tarzan removed his finger, and was surprised when Jane's small hand stopped his large one, guiding his finger back into her. Embarrassed by her action, Jane hid her face in his neck, kissing and nipping the soft skin as Tarzan pumped his finger in and out of her. Biting her lip, Jane nervously brought a slightly trembling hand down to Tarzan's loincloth. Her first kiss had been only hours before, and Jane knew this was far from acceptable, but she couldn't help herself. Letting the pleasure Tarzan was bringing her distract her, Jane slipped her hand into his loincloth, gently grasping his member. Tarzan froze, and when Jane began to slowly move her hand up and down on him, he let out a moan of his own. As unfamiliar with his clothing as Tarzan was with hers, Jane struggled to remove his loincloth until he took his hand from her and did it himself. Jane pouted slightly at the loss, was was soon moaning again when his hand returned, this time slipping two fingers inside of her. 

Jane stroked Tarzan's large member, idly wondering just how this was going to fit inside of her. Her small hand barely fit around it, and it was longer than both her fists stacked on top of each other. But she wanted more, longed to be even closer to him than she was already, so she pulled his hand away from her, stopping his ministrations once more. Taking a deep breath, Jane guided his large shaft to her wet heat, stroking her folds with its tip. Tarzan twitched at the new feeling, and sensing Jane's nervousness, caressed her cheek. Jane looked up into the eyes of the man she now knew she loved and smiled. He smiled radiantly back at her, quelling all of her fears, as he gently pressed into her. Jane gasped in pain when he pushed against her virginity, and Tarzan started to withdraw until Jane stopped him and placed a hand on his lower back, drawing him farther into her. She inhaled a long breath as he broke the barrier, stopping only when he had completely entered her. Tarzan hesitated and pressed a sweet kiss to Jane's lips, then slowly began to move, pulling in and out of her. Jane quickly became accustomed to his gentle movements, and her pain turned to pleasure. Now she had one hand twisted in his hair, the other feeling the way his biceps tensed as he pumped into her. Her moans encouraged him to be less delicate, and his own pleasure increased as he moved faster and faster. Jane's legs wrapped around Tarzan's waist, holding him to her, as her moans became louder the harder he pumped. Finally the girl seemed to lose all control of herself and her grip on his bicep tightened. Tarzan groaned loudly as she tightened around his shaft, and he quickly lost himself as well, spilling his seed inside of her. 

The man kissed Jane hard on the lips, the moved his weight off of her, lying on his side to gaze at her breathless profile. She turned onto her side and smiled at him as if they had shared some great secret, then murmured something he could not understand. 

"I love you."

Though he may not have understood the words exactly, Tarzan knew the sentiment from the look in her eyes and his heart filled. He pulled her into an embrace, kissing her forehead and cheeks before once more laying his lips upon hers. With a sleepy sigh of contentment, Jane laid her head on the giant forest god's chest, laying her arm across his abdomen. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Neither had ever been happier in their entire lives.


End file.
